Amatista
by J.A. Barbone
Summary: ... Al principio pensó que era una mala pasada de su memoria o quizá el sueño que aún tenía, pero resultó que sí, el capitán que estaba caminando en su dirección si era el número 1 que pensaba. Pero, ¿qué hacía Ushijima Wakatoshi en Karasuno? Ushijima Wakatoshi x Sugawara Koushi


_Hey, hola. Primero, un saludo y una advertencia: no, no es plagio, soy Yoshita de Amor-Yaoi. Cuando creé esta cuenta, el nickname "Yoshita" estaba ocupado, así que tuve que elegir uno diferente. Si no me creen pueden verificarlo en mi perfil_ _, donde afirmo que esta cuenta también es mía. Y como advertencia les digo que contiene spoilers acerca del partido de Karasuno vs Shiratorizawa. Leer bajo su propio riesgo. Si no desean arruinarse la emoción, sugiero que guarden el fic para luego. Si les gana la curiosidad, gracias, lo he logrado, y en ese caso, espero que disfruten la lectura._

Sugawara Koushi llegaba siempre temprano en las mañanas. No sólo por vigilar de cerca a los competidores mañaneros (Hinata y Kageyama), sino que también disfrutaba la brisa fresca que corría en el pasillo que llevaba al segundo gimnasio.  
Usualmente, Sugawara tomaba su desayuno sentado en las gradas externas del sitio de entrenamiento, desde donde podía divisar la carrera que, de vez en cuando, tenían el 9 y el 10 de Karasuno. Ese día tenía pinta de ser uno de esos "de vez en cuando", pero la persona que llegó a la entrada del gimnasio no ostentaba ni el 9 ni el 10 en su uniforme, es más, su color no era negro y mucho menos naranja. Al principio pensó que era una mala pasada de su memoria o quizá el sueño que aún tenía, pero resultó que sí, el capitán que estaba caminando en su dirección si era el número 1 que pensaba. Pero, ¿qué hacía Ushijima Wakatoshi en Karasuno?  
Sugawara dudó por un momento.  
\- Hinata Shoyo- musitó el recién llegado.  
\- ¿Perdona?  
\- Hinata Shoyo, lo estoy buscando.  
\- Hinata aún no ha llegado- contestó de manera casi automática, pero no le daba buena espina que Wakatoshi estuviera buscando al chico. -¿Para qué...?  
\- No es de tu incumbencia- respondió tajante. La gélida mirada del capitán de Shiratorizawa hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del armador suplente.  
Sugawara terminó el pan de melón que había estado comiendo sentado en las gradas y arrugó el empaque para arrojarlo desde su posición. Para su desgracia, el tiro falló y tuvo que levantarse para depositarlo correctamente en la basura. Cuando caminaba de regreso a las escaleras, se fijó que Wakatoshi apenas y se había movido, además de que parecía bien abrigado comparado con él.  
\- ¿Hace frío?- preguntó por romper el incómodo silencio mientras se sentaba de nuevo.  
\- El reporte del clima fue que nevaría.  
Sugawara torció el gesto, por salir temprano había ignorado los reportajes del tiempo y no llevaba sino su uniforme. Es más, probablemente ni siquiera tuviese su sombrilla encima.  
\- ¿Piensas esperar a Hinata aquí fuera?  
\- Si- respondió cortante.  
Suspiró rendido, Ushijima no era una persona habladora y él no iba a cambiar eso en unos minutos, tampoco había aceptado entrar a la escuela a esperar al pequeño cuervo dentro. ¿Pero qué se traía ese hombre?  
El timbre de entrada sonó y se sobresaltó. Había transcurrido demasiado rápido el tiempo mientras estaba con el moreno que ni siquiera recordó que esperaba ver a Kageyama y a Hinata corriendo a la entrada del edificio. Miró de reojo a Ushijima y suspiró, no iba a llegar tarde sólo por un chico de otra escuela. Se puso de pie y sacudió su uniforme, Ushijima tenía razón, haría frío y, probablemente, nevara.  
\- Bien, Ushijima-kun, debo entrar. Espero que encuentres a Hinata. Adiós- se despidió agitando la mano y dando una refrescante sonrisa típica suya.  
\- Espera- demandó. -Nombre.  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Tu nombre.  
\- Sugawara. Sugawara Koushi.  
Ushijima asintió y le dio la espalda.

Sugawara tomó asiento luego de entrar corriendo al aula de clases. Miró alrededor, aún era temprano. Sintió alivio, Wakatoshi no le había quitado mucho tiempo al preguntarle su nombre.  
Estaba contrariado, Ushijima había ido personalmente a buscar a Hinata y no encontraba una razón para ello. Si bien habían ganado el partido, Wakatoshi no se veía como alguien rencoroso, es más, parecía buena persona.  
Miró por la ventana esperando divisar a Ushijima caminando por la escuela, pero sólo vio chicos correr debido a la hora. El muchacho no estaba por ningún lado y sospechó que, quizá, se hubiese marchado ya.  
\- Buenos días...- era el maestro, pero por primera vez, ignoró el saludo del docente y se enfocó sólo en pensar que Wakatoshi no armara ningún desorden en la escuela mientras él estaba en clase. Y rogó al cielo que ninguno de los chicos se lo encontrara de frente o lo viera caminar por ahí, porque eso sería el caos.  
Sugawara alzó la vista por un momento al pizarrón y vio que las fechas para los exámenes estaban todas escritas y a punto de ser borradas. Raudo, sacó la primera libreta que encontró, la abrió en una página aleatoria y tomó el portaminas de su cartuchera para anotar antes que el profesor las quitara. Justo cuando copiaba la última, el maestro borró el pizarrón. Suspiró de alivio; el día no pintaba bien si iba a tener a Ushijima en la cabeza todo el tiempo.

Abrió el libro de texto en la página que el docente le había indicado y siguió la lectura. Leyó cuando llegó su turno y tomó asiento luego de hacerlo. Estaba aburrido y todo era por la curiosidad que el capitán de Shiratorizawa le causaba.  
La puerta se descorrió de un golpe y sonó una voz demandante y profunda.  
\- Sugawara Koushi.  
El chico tragó saliva. Ushijima estaba parado frente a la puerta, con su cara seria y buscándolo. Se levantó de golpe.  
\- Profesor- dijo, intentando contener su rabia- ¿puede disculparme un momento, por favor?  
El maestro asintió, sorprendido de la actitud del chico, y le hizo una señal para que se retirara.  
Sugawara dio una reverencia de agradecimiento y salió del salón, arrastrando a Wakatoshi con él.  
Inhaló profundo como si fuera a gritar, pero cambió de parecer y tomó la muñeca del moreno para comenzar a arrastrarlo fuera. Volteó a mirar al capitán del equipo rival, su cara reflejaba sorpresa y curiosidad, como si no se esperara la reacción del chico, pero aun así lo seguía para saber de qué iba todo eso. Eso y que la mano que lo sujetaba era realmente cómoda. Wakatoshi esperó que la mirada de Koushi volviera al frente para dar una ligera e imperceptible sonrisa.  
El trayecto siguió a un paso constante y rápido, Sugawara intentaba evadir todos esos lugares en los cuales podría encontrarse a alguien, y su carrerilla terminó en frente de la sala del club de volleyball.  
Soltó la muñeca de Wakatoshi y se metió la mano al bolsillo para sacar la llave y, de paso, calentar un poco sus dedos. Introdujo la llave y abrió la puerta.  
\- Perdona el desorden- se disculpó- Hinata y Kageyama fueron los que cerraron ayer y... Bueno, esos chicos no tienen sentido del orden estando juntos- se carcajeó de manera suave, casi como campanillas, lo que llamó la atención de su invitado. Sugawara volteó para mirarle, pero Ushijima aún seguía en la puerta, fuera. -¿Pero qué esperas?- le dijo, invitándolo a entrar- ven, no muerdo, te lo aseguro- bromeó.  
Ushijima volvió a reír, está vez permitiendo que Koushi lo observara, e ingresó a la sala, cerrando la puerta tras de él. - Vaya, pero si puedes reír- se burló de manera sincera- pensé que ser frío era tu único estado de ánimo.  
\- No hay mucha gente que merezca mi risa.  
\- O quizá no hay muchas cosas que te hagan sonreír de manera sincera- dijo con ligereza mientras buscaba algo en uno de los estantes- igual, gracias por hacerme merecedor, es todo un honor, después de todo, es una sonrisa bonita.  
Ushijima borró la sonrisa de su cara para reflejar sorpresa y un poco de pena. Nunca nadie le había hablado así y ese chico que parecía sacado de la leyenda de la princesa, o mejor, príncipe, del hielo, le estaba arrancando curvaturas a su boca muy seguido.  
\- Pero tu bonita sonrisa no va a justificar el hecho de que irrumpiste en mi clase- Ushijima murmuró una disculpa mientras él rebuscaba en las estanterías- bien, bien, pero no lo hagas de nuevo... ¡Ah! Al fin- musitó mientras tomaba en sus manos lo que parecían ser revistas. -Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka y Nishinoya suelen dejar aquí las revistas de volleyball que consiguen. No tengo más para que puedas entretenerte mientras tanto, sólo voy a pedirte el favor de que no salgas de aquí y no le abras a nadie que no sea yo, ¿sí? No va a ser bueno que se enteren de que te metiste a otra escuela sin su permiso y mucho menos que interrumpiste una clase. ¿Puedes hacerme ese favor?  
\- Claro- asintió, tomando las revistas de las manos del armador y dejándolas en una mesa que estaba casi despejada- a nadie que no seas tú.  
\- Gracias, Wakatoshi-kun. Ahora, si necesitas algo urgente, como comer o usar el servicio, puedes llamarme- Sugawara se giró y rebuscó entre los cachivaches allí botados y desordenados un papel y un lápiz para poder anotar. Luego de hallarlos, se apoyó contra la pared y escribió su número de manera clara- ten, por si me necesitas, sólo si es urgente, no dudes en llamarme.  
Ushijima recibió el papel, lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y agradeció.  
\- Bien, ahora... Debo volver- musitó sin ánimo, a sabiendas de que se enfrentaría al frío que iba en aumento. Era un mal momento para recordar que su chaqueta del club estaba en casa, lavándose; y el salón estaba tan cálido que tenía unas ganas casi irresistibles de tirarse al suelo y dormir.  
Suspiró resignado, ya llegaría el momento de descansar en su habitación, con calefacción, y no hacer nada productivo.  
Se armó de valor y de calor, abrazándose para poder abrigarse, y se despidió del capitán de Shiratorizawa. Pero cuando fue a abrir la puerta, sintió que los brazos que tenía a su alrededor ya no iban a ser necesarios: un pesado abrigo grisáceo descansaba en sus hombros. Era grande, aproximadamente dos tallas más que la suya, y pesaba. Vaya que pesaba. Se giró de nuevo para ver a Wakatoshi, que lucía una abrigadora leñadora de cuadros rojos y por debajo se notaba que llevaba un saco cuello de tortuga negro, de esos que abrigaban bastante.  
\- Lo vas a necesitar- dijo, mirando al chico de Karasuno a los ojos- la temperatura va a descender aún más y tú vas a estar más expuesto que yo.  
Sugawara sintió que, tanto sus mejillas como su nariz y orejas, se enrojecían y aumentaban de temperatura.  
\- Gra - gracias- tartamudeó por la sorpresa para luego dar una sonrisa tan amplia como su dulzura- eres muy amable, Wakatoshi-kun. Adiós.  
Salió del salón apurando el paso, no sólo porque iba tarde, sino por la vergüenza que sentía al estar cerca del otro. Mientras corría de regreso al aula, ajustaba la cremallera de la chaqueta y luego apretaba los botones de la protección exterior, era en serio un buen abrigo.  
Caminó al salón con calma, no tenía prisa de llegar y agradeció el hecho de que Daichi no hubiese asistido a clase. Si el capitán supiera que Ushijima estaba en la escuela, iba a enloquecer, además de que estaría insistiendo el por qué lo conocía, lo saludaba y lo que era peor, lo iba a buscar al salón y se dejaba tomar de la mano del muchacho.  
Cuando iba llegando, lo detuvo una voz conocida.  
\- ¿Suga?  
Y hablando del demonio...  
\- ¡Daichi!- respondió con una sonrisa forzada al girarse para verlo.  
\- ¿Qué haces fuera de clase?  
Torció el gesto de manera imperceptible, no podía decirle de Wakatoshi, pero tampoco podía decir que había salido por algo, porque de seguro el maestro le reprocharía para que le dijera a su "amigo" que la próxima vez no interrumpiese una clase de esa forma.  
\- Hinata. Hinata vino a buscarme- respondió rápido, buscando una escapatoria con el pequeño cuervo, aunque lo metería en problemas, ya se disculparía.  
\- ¿Hinata? ¿Por qué?  
\- Había dejado un libro en el salón del equipo, así que fui a buscarlo.  
\- Oh... Hinata es bastante despistado.  
\- No eres nadie para hablar, Daichi, recuerda por qué tengo la llave yo.  
Sawamura suspiró y sonrió.  
\- Tienes razón... Hablando de eso, debo hablar con Hinata...  
\- ¡No!- el capitán lo miró atónito por la exclamación que acababa de dar- yo hablaré con Hinata, Daichi, no te preocupes.  
\- Bien, te encargo al chico.  
Sugawara asintió. Debía encontrarse con Hinata antes que Daichi.

Sugawara no era ni muy bueno ni muy malo en inglés. Disfrutaba la clase porque era diferente, pero no era como si se emocionara por abrir el libro y leer los textos extranjeros que ponían allí. Lo que más disfrutaba era escribir y dibujar garabatos en los bordes de las páginas, haciendo referencia a lo que estuviesen hablando en la lección de ese momento. Pero en ese instante apenas y estaba concentrado en la clase, su mente volaba hasta el salón del equipo, donde tenía a Ushijima Wakatoshi encerrado leyendo revistas viejas de volleyball.  
Tan ensimismado estaba en el capitán del equipo rival que, sin realmente notarlo, había escrito "Ushijima Wakatoshi" en Hiragana, Katakana, Kanji y Romaji alrededor de toda la página del libro. Dio un grito ahogado de sorpresa.  
\- ¿Pasa algo, Sugawara-kun?  
\- ¿Eh? Ah... No... Yo... Tuve un error ortográfico bastante vergonzoso. Perdone por interrumpir la clase.  
El maestro pareció no creer la razón del armador, pero hizo un gesto de indiferencia y continuó.  
Koushi suspiró aliviado. Estudió la página con el nombre, los nombres, escritos y se preguntó por qué había hecho algo así.  
\- Son demasiadas veces...- murmuró mientras contaba- 15 veces. ¡Escribí su nombre 15 veces!- exclamó para sí mismo. Si hubiese estado de pie de seguro habría caído de rodillas por la sorpresa. ¡Su nombre! Nunca había escrito otro nombre en sus cuadernos aparte del suyo, ni siquiera el de Daichi. Y eso que era Daichi. Y ahora se encontraba con una página entera de "Ushijima Wakatoshi" con diferentes tipos de escritura y letra. ¿¡Qué estaba haciendo ese hombre con él, por Dios!? Se encogió en el abrigo, ocultando su rostro, de seguro colorado, de los demás e inhaló profundo. Aparte del aire caliente que le sentó de maravilla, pudo percibir un ligero aroma a chocolate casero, sudor y desodorante masculino. No solía ser una combinación normal, pero se sumaban tan bien en el pesado abrigo que Sugawara se preguntó si su dueño olería de la misma manera. Y allí sintió más calor en su rostro, más de lo normal.  
\- Ah... No tengo idea de qué sucede conmigo...- murmuró dentro del cuello de la chaqueta. Miró de nuevo la hoja escrita, ¿debía borrarlo? ¿Debía dejarlo? ¿Se lo mostraría a Wakatoshi? No, seguro que no. Bufó bajo y tomó la goma de borrar, pero, antes de comenzar, se detuvo y miró los nombres. Habían quedado... Bien, por decirlo de alguna manera. No merecían ser borrados, ellos no tenían la culpa de la falta de atención de Koushi. Quien respondía a ese nombre era el culpable. Ese Ushijima tonto.  
\- ¡Suga!- se sobresaltó con el llamado. -¿Pero qué te pasa? Ya es hora del almuerzo.  
\- ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Tan pronto!? ¡Maldición!- guardó todo a las carreras y se colgó el bolso al hombro antes de salir corriendo. -Lo siento, Daichi, almuercen sin mi hoy- se chocó con Asahi en la puerta del aula- lo siento, Asahi- empujó al castaño y corrió hacia el salón de los de primer año. Primero que todo: Hinata.

El enano de cabello colorido estaba con Kageyama, como usual, camino a buscar un sitio donde tomar el almuerzo.  
\- ¡Hinata!- llamó a gritos, asustando a los chicos que caminaban por el pasillo.  
\- ¡Ah, Suga-san!  
\- Hinata, escúchame con atención, si Daichi te regaña por irrumpir en nuestro salón hoy por la mañana, discúlpate y di que no lo volverás a hacer.  
\- ¿Eh?- la cara del chico reflejaba confusión.  
\- Esta mañana alguien fue a buscarme al salón, no puedo decirte quien, pero ese alguien interrumpió la clase y tuve que salir a... A un sitio. Pero le mentí a Daichi porque debía hacerlo. Es una mentira blanca- dijo con picardía- le dije que tú habías sido quien interrumpió nuestra clase porque habías dejado un libro en la sala del club y necesitabas que abriera la puerta para ti.  
\- No entiendo, Suga-san, ¿qué debo decirle al capitán?  
\- Oye bien, Hinata, si Daichi te sermonea por los actos de esta mañana, pide perdón. Si no lo hace, no necesitas decirle nada.  
\- ¿Y si me pregunta a qué fui?  
\- A pedirme que te abriera el salón del club para sacar un libro que habías dejado.  
\- Pero yo nunca dejo libros...- Kageyama tapó la boca del chiquillo.  
\- Entendido, Sugawara-san, haré que Hinata no meta la pata.  
\- ¡Gracias Kageyama, Hinata! Les debo una. Ahora debo ir a comprar el almuerzo, ¡adiós!- se despidió de los de primer año y corrió camino a la cafetería, esperaba que aún no se hubiesen acabado los panes rellenos.  
Cuando llegó, estaba todo tan abarrotado de estudiantes que sintió miedo de no poder comprar absolutamente nada. Pero aprovechó que pertenecía a un club deportivo, que era de tercer año y que acababan de pasar a las nacionales para abrirse camino entre los demás. Estrategia que, afortunadamente, funcionó para el muchacho.  
\- ¿Qué quieres, lindo?- preguntó la robusta mujer detrás del aparador.  
\- Dos panes de carne de los picantes, dos panes de melón y dos panes de frijoles dulces.  
\- Sólo hay uno de carne, lo siento.  
\- Está bien, está bien- aceptó- los cinco panes están bien.  
La mujer empacó la comida del chico y recibió el dinero que le pasaba.  
\- ¿Sabe qué? Deme una de esas cajas de chocolate también.  
La mujer le entregó los dulces, Sugawara pagó de nuevo y salió corriendo de la cafetería justo cuando su celular sonaba.  
\- ¿Hola?- contestó un poco ahogado debido a la carrera que había hecho para ir a la cafetería y a que seguía corriendo.  
\- Sugawara- oyó del otro lado- es una urgencia. Es hora de...  
\- ¡Wakatoshi-kun! Voy... En camino... Dame cinco... Minutos- habló de manera entrecortada.  
\- Está bien- cortó la llamada.  
Sugawara sonrió, no se había olvidado de su invitado "especial".  
Siguió corriendo hasta detenerse en la entrada y buscó las llaves en su bolsillo. Esta vez, sus manos no eran hielo como temprano en la mañana gracias al abrigo grisáceo de Ushijima.  
Antes de abrir se detuvo y se abofeteó internamente. ¡Acababa de hablar con Hinata! ¿Por qué no le dijo que Wakatoshi lo buscaba? Era estúpido.  
\- Hola- saludó.  
\- Sugawara- recibió como respuesta. Ushijima estaba sentado en el suelo de piernas cruzadas junto a dos pilas de revistas deportivas.  
\- Ah, lamento la tardanza, tuve que hacer milagros para comprar comida- se dejó caer en el suelo frente al capitán y arregló los cinco panes frente a ellos- hay de frijoles dulces, de melón y uno de carne- señaló cada uno de los panes- sírvete.  
Sugawara cruzó los dedos, rogando porque Ushijima ignorara el pan de carne, pero justo fue ese el que tomó. Suspiró derrotado.  
\- ¿Pasa algo?  
\- No, no... Nada, yo... Nada.  
\- No es cierto.  
\- ¿Perdona?  
El capitán de Shiratorizawa miró el pan que tenía en las manos y luego la expresión del chico de cabellos canos.  
\- Ah- murmuró- entiendo.  
\- ¿Qué cosa?  
Ushijima sonrió y le extendió su brazo a Sugawara, dando a entender que quería que tomara el pan de carne.  
\- Pero... ¡Tú lo tomaste!  
\- Pero lo quieres más que yo- Ushijima lo dejó en las manos extendidas del chico y tomó otro pan. Lo abrió y le dio un mordisco. Se quedó mirando al muchacho fijamente, esperando una respuesta de esa cara sorprendida. -¿Por qué no comes?  
\- ¡Sí!- exclamó y sonrió tan amplio como Sugawara Koushi podía hacer. Y es muy amplio, claro está.  
Y justo fue esa sonrisa sincera la que hizo que Ushijima Wakatoshi se atorara con el pedazo que había intentado tragar.  
\- ¡Oh! Espera- Sugawara revolvió las cosas en su mochila y sacó dos refrescos que había preparado antes de ir a la escuela. Se suponía que uno era para el desayuno, pero lo olvidó cuando vio al capitán de Shiratorizawa llegar y... Bueno, las cosas que le siguieron al extraño día. Le ofreció una al otro muchacho, que aceptó agradecido y tomó un sorbo grande luego de abrirla.  
\- Tenías sed- se carcajeó ligero- lo siento, lo siento- siguió riendo- no pude evitarlo.  
Ushijima correspondió con otra carcajada ligera una octava más baja. Sugawara se detuvo y miró fijamente a su acompañante. Se notaba que el capitán no acostumbraba reír y mucho menos con otros, pero le resultaba tan natural hacerlo junto con el armador que se sentía extraño. Agradable, pero extraño.  
El número 2 comenzó a reír de nuevo, un poco más tranquilo. Y el número 1 le siguió con una risa más tenue.  
\- Gracias por darme este pan, Wakatoshi-kun, es... De mis favoritos.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- ¡Porque es picante! Los panes de carne no suelen serlo, pero parece que los de aquí siempre lo son, ¡y yo amo el picante!  
\- Debiste mencionarlo- dijo, luego de morder el último trozo de pan.  
\- No lo vi correcto, después de todo, eres mi invitado.  
\- Soy más un entrometido que un invitado.  
\- ¡Nada de eso! Quizá no eres un invitado de Karasuno, pero eres mi invitado. Y voy a tratarte como tal.  
Ushijima tomó otro pan y mordió, intentando ocultar su vergüenza y, posiblemente, un naciente sonrojo.  
\- Hace buen clima aquí... Creo que esa carrerilla me hizo entrar en calor.  
Ante la atenta mirada del capitán de Shiratorizawa, Sugawara comenzó a desabrochar uno a uno los botones del abrigo para luego bajar la cremallera. Tan pronto soltó por completo los amarres, deslizó la chaqueta por sus hombros y la dejó caer a su espalda.  
\- Vaya que calienta- murmuró- ¿te importaría... Prestármela hasta que se acabe el día? Apuesto a que cuando salga estará haciendo aún más frío.  
\- Para nada, puedes usarla.  
\- Gracias. ¡Ah! Por cierto, ¿quieres ir al entrenamiento de la tarde? Me siento algo mal por encerrarte aquí todo el día. Puedes buscar a Hinata y, no sé, si me convences, levantaré para ti- dijo, un poco temeroso, a sabiendas de que el armador que Wakatoshi deseaba con fiereza era Oikawa Tooru.  
\- Iré- aceptó- pero sólo si levantas para mí- añadió, intentando subir el ánimo del armador, notando que el chico estaba decaído. Debía ser duro ser un suplente. -Solo tú, ¿está bien? No voy a rematar las levantadas del chico genio.  
\- ¿Kageyama? ¿Por qué?  
\- Porque no soy su invitado. Y creo que no nos llevamos bien.  
\- ¿Kageyama hizo algo para que no se lleven bien?  
\- Sólo creo que no somos compatibles.  
\- ¿Y si conmigo?  
\- Si, por lo menos tú me has hecho reír de manera sincera más que cualquiera.  
\- Oh...  
\- No pongas esa cara- sin pensarlo, Ushijima acercó su índice zurdo y deshizo la notable arruga del entrecejo de Sugawara. El capitán de Shiratorizawa se sorprendió por su propia acción, pero no retiró el dedo inmediatamente, sino lo hizo de manera lenta. -Era un cumplido.  
Koushi no articuló palabra alguna. En ese instante en que Wakatoshi se había inclinado hacia él, había percibido con mayor intensidad esa mezcla de aromas del abrigo y acertó: el dueño de la chaqueta grisácea olía tanto o más que ella.  
\- Me gusta tu aroma- dijo sin pensarlo.  
Ushijima quedó congelado tan pronto Sugawara acabó su frase. Nunca nadie le había dicho que le agradaba su aroma. Y ese chico lo había soltado como si hablara del clima, lo que había hecho que naciera un cosquilleo en sus labios que le incitaba a besar a su acompañante.  
Ushijima subió la zurda hasta la barbilla de Koushi para levantarle el rostro y que quedasen mirando sus ojos fijamente. Estaban peligrosamente poseídos por el momento. Los labios entreabiertos del moreno dejaban salir su aliento con ese aroma que Sugawara anhelaba. Y el armador se inclinó para poder apreciar ese perfume que le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Ignoraba los labios del moreno, él solo iba por ese aroma que lo había estado confundiendo desde la mañana. Besarlo iba a ser un buen añadido al momento.  
Cerró los ojos, iba a besarlo, seguramente.

Se dio de golpes internamente. ¿Qué había sido ESO? Rozó su boca con la punta de sus dedos, era el mismo suave tacto de unos minutos atrás, donde sus labios habían estado junto a los de Wakatoshi por una fracción de segundo antes que sonara la campana y se hiciera un lío. Logró tomar el abrigo y su maleta antes de salir huyendo del salón del club.  
Había. Besado. A. Ushijima. Wakatoshi.  
-Te ves más pálido de lo usual.  
Daichi. Claro. No había tenido ningún acercamiento significante con él. En cambio iba y besaba a un chico que apenas y conocía. Y de seguro le afectaba más que si hubiese besado a Daichi.  
\- Y ahora te coloreaste de rojo. ¿Todo va bien?  
\- Todo va perfecto- murmuró con la cabeza sobre la mesa- muy bien, de verdad.  
\- No te oyes como si lo estuvieras.  
\- No molestes ahora, Daichi, no tengo humor.  
\- ¿Pero qué te pasa? Estás distraído y enigmático desde esta mañana, ¿me estás ocultando algo?  
Algo. Y a alguien. Un beso y a Ushijima Wakatoshi. Y que el beso hubiese sido con Ushijima Wakatoshi no lo hacía mejor. ¿O sí? Igual había sido un casi-beso. Fue un ligero roce entre labios antes de que saliera disparado fuera. Pero el abrigo le recordaba lo que quería ignorar.  
\- Esa chaqueta no es tuya, ¿verdad? Nunca la habías traído, además se te ve grande.  
\- No lo es. Sí, es grande. Y no, no me importa en realidad- respondió desde su posición. Estaba con la cabeza completamente revuelta. Incluso estaba ignorando al maestro y la clase y, si pudiera, a Sawamura, pero el capitán de Karasuno era obstinado e insistente.  
\- Suga. Dime la verdad.  
\- No, no molestes, Daichi. Déjame en paz.  
No supo la cara que hizo el castaño, pero sintió alivio al dejar de oír su voz preguntando una y otra vez por él. No iba a decirle "tengo a Ushijima Wakatoshi escondido en el salón del club y acabo de besarlo", no, no lo iba a hacer.  
Él mismo no acababa de creer el suceso.  
\- Me lleva...- murmuró.  
\- Sugawara- llamó el maestro- ¿podría poner atención, por favor?  
\- Ya voy- contestó. Koushi no era una persona grosera y mucho menos con los maestros, pero su cabeza estaba tan revolcada que no le importaba responderle al docente.  
\- ¡Sugawara!  
\- ¡Ya oí!- levantó la mirada al frente. La clase entera lo miraba precisamente por el hecho de que él era tranquilo y ese no era su comportamiento habitual.  
\- Lo pasaré por hoy, Sugawara, pero no volverá a suceder.  
\- Bien- murmuró entre dientes. No tenía ganas de tener clase, pero no podía sólo salirse y ya, así que optó por mirar hacia fuera a través de la ventana y con suerte caer dormido, cosa que logró hasta el final de la jornada.  
Despertó solo. Supuso que Daichi se había molestado lo suficiente con él como para irse sin avisar y, si lo pensaba bien, era mejor de esa manera, así no tendría que escapar para ir por Wakatoshi, aunque al final iban a terminar enterándose si iba a llevar al capitán de Shiratorizawa a la práctica de la tarde. Pero entre menos supieran, mejor.  
Recogió sus útiles con parsimonia, no tenía prisa en verdad, aunque le picaban los labios de sólo saber que vería a Wakatoshi y que posiblemente, retomaran donde lo habían dejado.  
Se pasó la lengua por los labios, tenían el ligero sabor a chocolate que esperaba de Ushijima y quiso saber si luego de comer uno de los chocolates, que de seguro estaban en el salón del club, el sabor se acentuaría más. Pero lo mejor ahora era dejar de pensar en eso y hacer como si no le hubiese afectado demasiado.

Respiró profundo antes de abrir la puerta del salón del club. Ushijima lo esperaba sentando en el suelo, piernas cruzadas, y la pila de revistas a un lado. Las había leído todas, seguro.  
\- ¿Wakatoshi-kun?  
\- Sugawara- recibió como respuesta.  
\- ¿Te parece si vamos?  
\- Sí.  
Ushijima se puso de pie y levantó las revistas para dejarlas en donde recordaba Koushi las había sacado temprano en la mañana. Sugawara lo esperaba en la puerta.  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Espera!- Sugawara entró y tomó la caja de chocolates del suelo antes de que lo olvidara- no los compré por nada, dime, ¿te gusta el chocolate?- pensó que era una pregunta estúpida, Wakatoshi olía a chocolate, era imposible que lo detestara.  
\- No lo como seguido, pero sí, me gusta.  
Sugawara se mordió el labio. El aroma de Wakatoshi era malditamente natural. Malditamente atractivo y seductor por naturaleza. Ahora le daban ganas de besarlo. Pero eso debía esperar, porque las cosas podían descontrolarse y estaban en el salón solos y eran adolescentes y...  
\- ¿Nos vamos?  
\- Por favor- Koushi caminó hasta la puerta y esperó que Ushijima saliera para poder cerrar. -¿No tienes frío así? Puedo regresarte tu abrigo.  
\- Por ahora estoy bien. Luego de entrenar un rato de seguro entraremos en calor y ninguno necesitará la chaqueta.  
\- Oh sí, tienes razón... A menos que comience a nevar, lo cual es muy, muy probable dado el cielo que tenemos.  
Ushijima detuvo su caminar.  
\- ¿Pasa algo?  
\- No tengo cambio.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- De ropa, no puedo jugar con esto.  
\- Ah, entiendo... Podemos decirle a Asahi, es grande como tú, de seguro puede prestarte algo de ropa.  
\- ¿No se molestará?  
\- Asahi tiene un corazón de oro, no va a molestarse sólo porque le pidas ropa prestada, créeme, yo la he usado.  
Ushijima frunció el ceño, Sugawara se veía realmente bien con ropa grande. De hecho estaba disfrutando observarlo con su abrigo, pero no imaginaba al chico de cabellos canos usando la ropa de ese tal Asahi. Aunque eran compañeros de equipo, le hubiese gustado que el placer de ver a Sugawara en ropa más grande que él quedara reservado para sí mismo. Lo que era extraño de desear porque acaba de conocer al sujeto. Ignoró todos los pensamientos sobre el armador y asintió.  
\- ¡Bien! Andando entonces.  
Caminaron juntos hablando de volleyball. Cosas como: equipos favoritos, razones para jugar y el incierto futuro que les esperaba en el deporte. Cuando llegaron al segundo gimnasio, la puerta estaba cerrada y un papel con algo escrito estaba pegado con cinta.  
\- "No hay entrenamiento debido a un resfriado del entrenador Ukai"- leyó. -¿¡Qué!? Pero si... Es viernes... Nosotros podemos... Ya qué. Lo siento, Wakatoshi-kun, parece que viniste en vano. En serio lo lamento. Perdona.  
\- Está bien. Esas cosas pasan.  
\- Pero no debería... Viniste hasta aquí sólo a buscar a Hinata y no pudiste siquiera verlo.  
\- Está bien, cálmate.  
\- Ah- suspiró- supongo que ya no tienes más razones para quedarte- comenzó a desabrochar el abrigo para entregárselo a su dueño, pero una ráfaga de viento helado le hizo sentir escalofríos y detenerse. Miró a Ushijima suplicante, no quería quedar a merced del clima.  
\- Café.  
\- ¿Qué cosa?  
\- Te invito a un café, dado que hace frío y pasaste por muchas molestias por mi culpa.  
\- ¿Tienes frío?- se sintió culpable, él si estaba calentito dentro del abrigo grisáceo del muchacho.  
\- No.  
\- Dime la verdad, Wakatoshi-kun.  
Ushijima evadió la mirada de Sugawara, no podía mentirle, pero tampoco podía dejar al chico sin abrigo.  
\- Está bien, acepto, pero hagamos una cosa- llamó la atención del capitán de Shiratorizawa- vamos a mi casa, me cambio por ropa adecuada y luego salimos juntos por ese café y quizá andemos por ahí, ¿te parece?  
\- Me parece- aceptó con una sonrisa.

Camino a casa de Sugawara, el ambiente era tranquilo. Al parecer el suceso del medio día había quedado en el olvido y no parecían querer recordarlo.  
\- ¿Qué harás, Wakatoshi-kun? Respecto a la universidad, me refiero.  
\- Recibí una beca deportiva para la universidad de Tokyo, lo más seguro es que la tome.  
\- Vaya, esas son buenas noticias. Así que lo que quieres es volleyball, ¿verdad? La carrera está en segundo plano.  
\- Si, es lo que me gusta. Y tomaré una carrera poco pesada y agradable. Pero quiero jugar.  
\- Ya lo creo. A mí... Creo que me gustaría ser doctor.  
\- ¿Un doctor?  
\- Sí. Me gusta cuidar del bienestar de las personas y no hay nada mejor que ser médico para hacerlo.  
\- Lo importante es que te guste.  
\- Lo he pensado, ¿sabes? Sé muy bien que por el volleyball no tendré un reconocimiento y mucho menos una beca, así que pensé en una opción más viable y voilà, decidí ser doctor.  
\- ¿Has aplicado ya a algún sitio?  
\- Lo he estado pensando. Las de la prefectura no son tan buenas, pero no es tan fácil irse y vivir solo. Realmente me gustaría aplicar a la universidad de Tokyo. Es de las mejores, pero... Bueno, sería un gran cambio. Y no sé si me acepten.  
\- Yo creo que puedes lograrlo.  
\- ¿Lo crees? Yo no lo sé, no confío en mí mismo. Sólo debo enviar mis solicitudes y esperar los resultados.  
\- Que van a ser positivos.  
\- Eres muy optimista, Wakatoshi-kun.  
\- Sólo digo lo que veo y no pareces alguien que no logre sus metas.  
\- Pero tampoco soy tan inteligente que digamos.  
\- ¿Bromeas? Estás en la clase 4, ¿no?  
\- Sí, pero...- suspiró rendido- tienes razón, lo siento, soy muy desconfiado.  
Ushijima se adelantó y se paró frente a Koushi. Sugawara detuvo su caminar.  
\- Ven a Tokyo, juega conmigo y te ayudaré a recuperar la confianza en ti. Sé mi armador.  
¿Qué clase de petición-confesión era esa? ¿No quería, pues, a Oikawa Tooru? Y según tenía entendido, el capitán de Aoba Johsai también estaba aplicando a la universidad de Tokyo, si no es que había recibido una beca ya.  
\- Pero... No entiendo, pensé que querías a Oikawa.  
Ushijima suspiró y volvió a ubicarse a un costado de Koushi y comenzó a caminar, haciendo que el muchacho caminara también.  
\- Oikawa es excepcional. Un jugador increíble con habilidades monstruosas. Pero como persona, no lo soporto. No creo poder dar todo lo que tengo con alguien que me irrita.  
\- ¿Entonces yo...?  
\- Tu...- se quedó pensándolo, ¿qué pasaba con él? ¿Qué le pasaba con Sugawara que le había pedido tan de repente una cosa como esa?- ... No lo sé, en verdad.  
En lugar de molestarse, Sugawara estalló en risas.  
\- ¿Qué pasa?  
\- No lo sé- dijo entre carcajadas- eres... Eres tierno, Wakatoshi-kun.  
\- ¿Tierno?  
\- Supongo, aunque no sé si es la palabra que busco. Sólo que me agradas bastante. Es muy lindo de tu parte querer que arme para ti así que lo haré. Aplicaré a Tokyo. Estudiaré medicina y entraré al equipo de volleyball. Armaré para ti.  
Los ojos de Wakatoshi brillaron.  
\- No estés tan feliz aún, no hay nada asegurado.  
\- Tienes que decirme tan pronto tengas los resultados.  
\- Lo prometo. Es aquí.  
\- ¿Qué cosa?  
\- Mi casa.  
\- Oh.  
Koushi se adelantó para abrir la reja y la puerta de la casa.  
\- Ya llegué- exclamó.  
\- ¡Kou!- respondió una voz femenina desde el interior.  
\- ¡Mamá!  
\- Kou, es perfecto, ven a la cocina, necesito que hagas un montón de cosas...  
\- Pero mamá- detuvo el hablar de la mujer que parecía venir de la cocina- yo saldré en la tarde. Vengo sólo a cambiarme de ropa, hará frío y no llevé abrigo.  
\- Ay, Kou, ¿pero no puedes...?  
\- No iré solo, mamá.  
La mujer se quedó en silencio un momento para luego soltar una risilla pícara.  
\- ¡Ah! Vas con Dai...- se detuvo a mitad del nombre. Había salido de la cocina hacia la entrada principal para saludar a su hijo y su acompañante. Esperaba ver al capitán de Karasuno, no a ese moreno enorme e intimidante.  
\- No, mamá, no saldré con Daichi. Saldré con Wakatoshi-kun.  
\- Oh... Hola, soy la madre de Koushi, un gusto.  
\- Ushijima Wakatoshi. Un gusto también- dio una ligera reverencia ante la mujer de cabellos canos y mirada celeste.  
\- Ushijima Wakatoshi... Ushijima Wakatoshi... ¡Ah! ¡El chico de los vídeos!  
\- ¿Vídeos? ¿Yo?  
\- ¡Mamá!  
\- Oh, vaya- reía entre dientes ante el rostro avergonzado de su hijo- Kou, ve a cambiarte de ropa, yo le haré compañía a Ushijima-kun, anda- empujó a su hijo dentro- ven, Ushijima-kun, no te quedes ahí parado.  
\- Lamento la intromisión- murmuró luego de quitarse los zapatos.  
\- ¡Mamá, espera!- Sugawara logró soltarse de su madre y se deshizo rápido del abrigo- ten, Wakatoshi-kun, muchas gracias.  
\- No hay de qué- recibió la prenda y se la colocó, después de todo, la temperatura había descendido varios grados desde esa mañana.  
Sugawara subió las escaleras con prisa, no confiaba en dejar a su madre a solas con Wakatoshi tanto tiempo. Entró a su habitación y abrió su armario.  
\- ¿Qué debería usar? ¿Es una cita?- claro que no lo era, pero dado el casi-beso del medio día podía serlo...- no es una cita.  
Se cambió el uniforme por un pantalón negro algo ajustado y un saco vinotinto de cuello alto que sabía que calentaba bastante. Tomó un abrigo café claro, una bufanda negra y el gorro de lana con que hacía juego. Sacó su billetera del bolso y la guardó en uno de los bolsillos interiores del abrigo, junto con su celular. Antes de salir, tomó la bufanda blanca que estaba colgada en el pomo de la puerta.  
\- Estoy listo- dijo al llegar a la primera planta.  
\- Ah, pero que bien, Kou, te ves bien.  
\- Mamá...  
\- Ah, no me prestes atención- sonrió- iré a terminar unos arreglos pendientes. Kou, regresaré al trabajo más tarde y tu padre se demora también, quizá cuando lleguemos no haya nadie, así que no te extrañes. Adiós chicos, tengan cuidado- la mujer desapareció por las escaleras.  
\- Lo que sea que te haya dicho, no le creas.  
\- Sólo hablamos de volleyball.  
Suspiró derrotado.  
\- Ah, por cierto, te traje esto- le entregó la bufanda- vi que no tenías y...  
\- Gracias.  
Koushi le sonrió. Era tan fácil hacerlo con Wakatoshi.  
\- ¿Vamos?  
Asintió.

\- ¿Qué fue eso de los vídeos?  
\- Ay, no. Pensé que lo habías olvidado.  
\- No- dio una sonrisa ladina.  
\- Antes del partido con ustedes, vi muchos vídeos de tus juegos para saber a qué me enfrentaba. Pensaba que iba a entender tu manera de jugar, pero... No es algo que se aprenda sólo con ver. Hay que experimentarlo.  
\- ¿Entendiste?  
\- Fui tu oponente, así que lo vi de un modo diferente. Supongo que jugar contigo debe ser un caso aparte.  
\- Ya lo entenderás.  
\- ¿En Tokyo?  
\- Exacto.  
Sugawara se desvió del andén para dirigirse a un café que tenía buena pinta.  
\- Este sitio se ve bien.  
\- Entonces vamos allí.  
Koushi iba a empujar la puerta, pero Wakatoshi extendió su brazo por encima de la cabeza del armador y le ganó, abriendo la puerta para él.  
\- Adelante.  
\- Gracias.  
Buscó una mesa libre en el fondo del establecimiento para ubicarse. Ushijima se sentó frente a él.  
\- Bienvenidos- los saludó la voz dulce de una anciana- aquí tienen la carta. Tan pronto estén listos pueden llamarme.  
\- ¿Sabes qué ordenar?- preguntó el moreno.  
\- Quizá un cappuccino. Y una torta de... ¡chocolates! Olvidé los chocolates en mi casa.  
\- Entonces una torta de chocolate con cappuccino será- Ushijima hizo una seña y la anciana se acercó a la mesa- dos cappuccinos y una porción de torta de chocolate, por favor.  
\- Entendido. Lo traeré en un momento.  
\- Gracias, Wakatoshi-kun- dijo tan pronto la anciana se alejó.  
\- Es lo de menos. Fuiste muy amable conmigo en la mañana.  
\- ¿No tienes problemas saltándote las clases?  
\- Imagino que sí. Pero valió la pena.  
\- Pero no viste a Hinata.  
\- Pero te conocí a ti.  
El armador ocultó su rostro entre la bufanda y evadió la mirada fija del moreno.  
\- Gracias.  
Dejó la palabra flotando en el aire. No sabía que más decir.  
\- ¡Es cierto! ¿Qué te dijo mi madre?- recordó de repente.  
\- Ya te lo dije, hablamos de volleyball. De ti. De tu posición, tú equipo y tú juego. Del partido con nosotros.  
\- ¿Y de los vídeos?  
\- Dijo que te concentrabas mucho en la pantalla cada que salía yo.  
\- Ya te lo dije, necesitaba saber de ti.  
\- Me tienes al frente.  
La anciana interrumpió con los cappuccinos y la torta. Agradecieron y volvieron a lo suyo.  
\- ¿Qué dices?  
\- Digo que si querías saber de mí, ahora es la oportunidad.  
\- Pero sabes a lo que me refiero.  
\- Lo sé, pero ahora sabes tú a lo que me refiero.  
\- Lo sé... Pero no sé...  
\- Pregunta lo que quieras saber.  
\- ¿Qué animal te gusta?  
\- Me gustan los perros y los lobos. Y los tiburones.  
\- ¿Qué color te gusta?  
\- El rojo. Entre más oscuro, mejor.  
¿Era eso suerte o desgracia? Probablemente Wakatoshi amaría el saco vinotinto que estaba usando.  
\- ¿Mar o montañas?  
\- Montañas.  
\- ¿Chocolate o vainilla?  
\- Chocolate.  
\- ¿Cabello largo o corto?  
\- No importa.  
\- ¿Pecas o lunares?  
\- Lunares. Bajo del ojo. Como el tuyo.  
\- ¿Lo dices porque si?  
\- Lo digo porque me gusta tu lunar. ¿Por qué lo preguntaste?  
\- Culpable- Koushi sonrió pícaro.  
-Querías saberlo.  
\- Quiero saber por qué me besaste- borró su sonrisa.  
La conversación se volvió algo tensa, el ambiente se leía delicado, cada uno buscaba las respuestas que necesitaba y si tenían suerte, las respuestas que querían.  
\- No puedes llamar a eso un beso, duró muy poco- se escudó el moreno.  
\- Quiero saber por qué lo hiciste- demandó.  
\- Quería hacerlo.  
\- ¡¿Por qué?!  
\- Cálmate- le dijo. -Siéntate.  
Sugawara estaba de pie, con las manos sobre la mesa, Ushijima Wakatoshi le estaba afectando sobremanera.  
\- Maldición- murmuró entre dientes mientras se sentaba.  
\- ¿Por qué lo quisiste tú?  
\- ¿El beso? No lo sé, me perdí en ese momento.  
\- En mi aroma.  
\- No lo digas, maldita sea...- tomó un sorbo de su bebida para ocultar su rostro. Estaba tan caliente como el cappuccino.  
\- Sugawara...  
\- Suga.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Dime Suga. Todos me dicen así y no me acostumbro a que me digan Sugawara, siento como si me regañaran.  
\- Suga.  
Murió. Murió en ese instante en que dejó que lo llamara así. Era estúpido.  
\- ¿Comerás torta?  
\- ¡Sí! La había olvidado.  
\- Sírvete.  
Suga tomó una de las cucharillas y cortó un buen pedazo.  
\- Está sabroso- dijo, luego de pasar. Tomó otro pedazo y luego otro más. Al final, el postre se había acabado.  
\- Creo que te gustó.  
\- ¿Crees? Esto estaba delicioso.  
\- Y lo mejor es que tenemos tiempo para ir a caminar un rato.  
\- Suena bien.  
\- Espera aquí, pagaré.  
Koushi se recostó en el sillón y se acabó su cappuccino. Esa conversación que acababan de tener había sido de lo más extraña. Pero no se sentía incómodo. Tenía era un cosquilleo en su estómago que le decía que Ushijima le gustaba.  
Suspiró.  
-Ushijima Wakatoshi me gusta- iba a tomar otro sorbo, pero su café se había acabado ya. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y comenzó a jugar con él. Sonrió. Ushijima le gustaba.  
\- ¿Estás listo?  
\- Si- respondió sonriendo. Ahora nada le iba a quitar esa maldita cara de satisfacción. A él le gustaba Ushijima y Ushijima parecía tener un interés particular en él, así que ¿por qué no intentar algo?  
Iban saliendo de la cafetería cuando fueron emboscados por varias personas. -Ushijima-kun, ¿podrías decirnos qué piensas del partido con Karasuno?  
\- Ushijima-san, ¿cree que le arrebataron la victoria?  
\- ¿Piensa usted que Karasuno merecía ganar?  
\- Maldición- masculló tan bajo que sólo Sugawara pudo haberlo escuchado. -El partido se jugó dando todo. Ambos equipos lo hicimos. Dimos lo que podíamos, pero al parecer Karasuno dio más de lo esperado. No pienso que sea un triunfo robado. Fue una victoria merecida.  
\- Pero era un equipo salido de la nada, ¿cómo pudieron derrotarlos?  
\- Karasuno tiene una gran variedad de jugadores, todos diferentes. Eso los hace grandes. Ellos saben usarse.  
\- ¿Qué piensa que dicen los de Karasuno acerca de este partido?  
\- ¿Por qué no preguntan ustedes?- tomó la cintura de Koushi y lo empujó un poco para adelante- ¿Suga?  
\- ¿Dice que este chico es del equipo de Karasuno?  
\- Sugawara Koushi. Él es el número 2, uno de los armadores.  
\- ¡Sugawara Koushi-san! ¡Ya lo recuerdo! ¡Oikawa Tooru-kun lo identificó como "el chico refrescante"! Díganos, ¿qué piensa del partido con Shiratorizawa?  
Suga nunca había hablado ante las cámaras y se sentía nervioso. Lo más probable era que saliera en TV nacional. Los chicos verían que andaba con Wakatoshi. Sintió que se le revolvía el estómago.  
\- Suga- murmuró Ushijima a su lado- está bien- soltó su cintura para buscar su mano y darle un apretón de confianza, lo que puso al armador aún más nervioso, pero inesperadamente tranquilo.  
\- Fue duro. Exigente para nosotros, ya que nunca habíamos jugado un partido de 5 sets. Era agotador. Siento que fue un honor jugar contra ellos, porque son oponentes excepcionales que entregan todo en la cancha y tienen una historia de victorias consecutivas. Ganamos gracias al empeño que hemos colocado en nuestros entrenamientos, pero lo duro se viene, porque en las nacionales, llevamos a cuestas todos esos equipos contra los cuales jugamos. Llevamos su orgullo, su ambición y su pasión. Llevamos su habilidad y su destreza. Llevamos todos los equipos a Tokyo con nosotros, aquí, en nuestros corazones, con la esperanza de ganar junto a sus sueños, que nos confiaron luego de cada partido.  
Los periodistas se quedaron mudos por un momento. Y estallaron.  
\- ¿Qué cree de los demás equipos?  
\- ¿Ganarán o perderán?  
\- ¿Cómo es que está con Ushijima Wakatoshi si estudian en escuelas diferentes? ¿Tienen algún tipo de relación?  
Sugawara se estaba asustando. Él nunca había estado rodeado de tanta gente que lo incomodaba y asfixiaba.  
-Hasta aquí- Ushijima cortó a la prensa. Intentó seguir, pero el muro de carne era impenetrable.  
\- Volvamos dentro.  
\- Creo que será lo mejor.  
\- ¡Oigan! ¡Fuera de mi cafetería!- la anciana que los había atendido salió con una escoba en las manos- están espantando los clientes. ¡Lárguense! ¡Adiós! ¡Fuera! O llamaré a la policía.  
Las amenazas de la mujer fueron lo suficientemente efectivas para que los entrometidos periodistas se dieran a la fuga.  
\- Ya está- les sonrió a los muchachos- pueden irse y terminar su cita. Hará frío así que les sugiero ir a casa temprano, ya está nevando- la mujer se despidió con un movimiento de la mano e ingresó al local.  
\- No es una cita- se excusaron al tiempo, pero las manos, aún unidas, indicaban lo contrario.  
\- Perdona- murmuró Ushijima soltando su mano con delicadeza- yo...  
\- Está bien, Wakatoshi-kun, no me molesta.  
\- Entonces... ¿puedo?- alzó su mano, pidiendo permiso a Koushi o mejor, pidiendo que el chico posara su mano en la suya.  
\- Puedes- dijo sin dudarlo y sonriente, tomó la mano de Wakatoshi. -Entonces... ¿es una cita?  
\- Eso parece.  
La temperatura descendió de manera repentina y una ráfaga helada sacudió sus bufandas.  
\- Creo que deberíamos hacer caso de la sugerencia de la anciana y ponernos bajo techo. Dime, Wakatoshi-kun, ¿te apetece una película?  
\- ¿Una película?  
\- Sí, tengo unas cuantas en mi disco duro.  
\- ¿Tu casa?  
\- ¿Si?- asintió y preguntó- la anciana dijo que era mejor bajo techo, ¿no? Vamos, no hay problema. Ya te dije, no muerdo.  
\- Bien, espero no mo...  
\- No molestas, Wakatoshi-kun, te lo dije.  
\- Hecho entonces.  
Suga sonrió en respuesta. Comenzó a caminar y a su lado, Wakatoshi sostenía su mano entre la suya.  
La nieve comenzó a caer más fuerte que antes. Sugawara agradeció llevar gorro.  
\- ¿Los periodistas te persiguen a todos lados?  
\- No es usual. No sé cómo dieron conmigo.  
\- ¿No te incomoda?  
\- A veces. Aunque me sentía acostumbrado ya, ellos vienen, preguntan de los partidos y se van, pero hoy parecían muy interesados en ti. Y parecían querer más que sólo detalles del partido.  
\- Vida privada- suspiró con molestia- es lo que todos ellos quieren. ¿No saben ya la tuya?  
\- Conmigo nunca pueden- dijo orgulloso- no son capaces de sacarme información. Aunque tampoco tengo información que dar. Ellos quieren saber qué hago, mis relaciones, mi otra vida aparte del volleyball... Y no tengo una. Toda mi vida es volleyball. Por eso se interesaron tanto en ti. Nunca me ven con nadie.  
\- Gracias.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Por hacerme tu excepción.  
Ushijima logró colorarse un poco debido al comentario.  
\- ¿Crees que hayan visto que... Tomaste mi mano?  
\- No lo hubiesen pasado por alto de ser así. Creo que los abrigos y el frío contribuyeron a que no lo notaran.  
\- Que bueno- afianzó el agarre en la mano del moreno.  
Wakatoshi miró fijamente el perfil pálido del armador de Karasuno. Era fino, pero con los rasgos masculinos marcados. Era, en verdad, un rostro refrescante y tranquilo. Su pelo blanco ayudaba a ello. Y hablando de cabello...  
\- ¿Es eso... Nieve?  
\- ¿Hmm?  
Wakatoshi alzó su mano libre para sacudir los pequeños mechones de cabello que se escapaban del gorro de tela de Suga.  
\- Tu cabello es tan claro que se confunde con la nieve.  
\- Mi cabello es gris, no blanco.  
\- Nunca te has visto con el cabello lleno de nieve, ¿verdad?  
\- No tengo el cabello lleno de nieve.  
\- No lleno, lleno, pero tienes suficiente nieve como para que tu cabello se vea blanco, pero también como para que no se note porque parece natural. Es curioso. Me gusta. Tu cabello claro.  
\- Gracias... Espera- se quitó el gorro y sacudió su cabeza, los copitos cayeron a su alrededor, casi angelicalmente, era un bonita visión dado que era Suga. -¿Mejor?  
Ushijima tomó uno de los mechones de cabello y lo enredó en su dedo índice. Era un cabello suave al tacto.  
\- Mejor.  
Sugawara sólo pudo responder con una sonrisa tan grande como su alma.

Hizo seguir a Ushijima hasta su habitación.  
\- Ponte cómodo. Perdona el desorden, nunca espero visitas.  
\- No hay cuidado.  
Suga se retiró el abrigo y lo colgó de regreso en el armario.  
\- ¿Quieres que cuelgue también tu abrigo?  
\- Oh, gracias.  
Guardó el abrigo grisáceo junto al suyo.  
\- Me gusta.  
\- ¿Perdona?  
\- Tu saco. El color. Y se te ve bien, es un buen contraste.  
\- Gracias- internamente sonrió, había tenido razón en que Wakatoshi amaría su ropa. Tomó su portátil y se sentó en la cama- ven aquí- palmeó el lugar a su lado- ¿algo en especial o no tienes problema?  
\- Elige.  
\- Si- sonrió en agradecimiento.  
Buscó en los archivos recientes la película que deseaba y le dio play. Ushijima se sentó a su lado.  
\- ¿Tienes frío?  
\- Sólo un poco...  
Suga alcanzó una felpuda cobija café claro y se arropó con ella.  
\- ¿Esperas una carta de invitación? Ven.  
Wakatoshi se acercó más al muchacho hasta caber junto a él dentro del edredón. Suga tomó su mano de manera desprevenida mientras miraba la pantalla.  
\- Tu mano está fría.  
\- La tuya no, por eso la tomé.  
\- Claro- no lo creía.  
\- Lo sé, lo sé, sólo déjame.  
\- No iba a soltarte.  
La película comenzó. Suga había elegido "Space Jam" dado que era de deporte y caricaturas y que quería reír un rato.  
Pero no fue lo que sucedió. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Ushijima y cayó dormido.

Sugawara abrió los ojos algo desubicado. Se acababa de despertar en su habitación, pero recordaba poco de lo que había sucedido antes. Hasta que le cayeron los recuerdos como un balde de agua fría. Miró a su lado: Wakatoshi dormía, pero en ningún momento había soltado su mano. Miró la hora.  
\- ¡Madre mía!- exclamó- ¡las 9:50!  
A su lado, su acompañante se removió y abrió los ojos.  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Wakatoshi-kun, creo que... Es muy tarde.  
Ushijima revisó la hora y se sobresaltó, era en extremo tarde y debían estar preocupados en su casa. Revisó su celular, varias llamadas perdidas y mensajes se anunciaban en la pantalla.  
-Maldición. Suga, debo irme.  
\- ¿No es muy tarde ya?  
\- Si, lo es, pero...  
\- Quédate, no pasa nada.  
\- Espera, no me siento bien quedándome a dormir aquí sin el permiso de tus padres. Además tampoco sabe mi familia  
\- Creo que ellos preferirían que pasaras aquí la noche y mañana regresaras, dado la hora. Y por mis padres no hay problema, ellos tienen buen corazón.  
\- Bien. Dame un segundo.  
Ushijima se levantó de la cama y se paró en una esquina de la habitación, cerca de una ventana, y marcó el número de su madre.  
\- Si, lo siento, caí dormido en casa de... Un amigo- tuvo un silencio corto, casi imperceptible- sucedió que salimos juntos, luego comenzó a nevar y nos pusimos bajo techo, luego comenzamos a ver una película, pero el sueño nos venció a ambos y... Bueno, acabo de despertar. -Escuchó atento lo que decía su madre- no es necesario, mamá, él dijo... Dijo que podía quedarme aquí, que ya es tarde y que es mejor pasar aquí la noche. Además hay amenazas de tormenta por parte del clima, es mejor no arriesgarme...- asintió y luego negó- no, no es del equipo, es de otra escuela...- -escuchó lo que le decía la mujer y hacía gestos con su rostro- bien. Mañana. Adiós.  
\- Parece que no hay problema por parte de mis padres. Y pues...  
\- No veo un inconveniente con que quedes. Parece que mi madre te quiere ya.  
\- ¿Y tú?  
Suga borró la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro. Se levantó de la cama y de acercó hasta donde estaba Wakatoshi.  
\- Me gustas. Y creo que lo sabes.  
Ushijima alzó su zurda hasta la mejilla de Koushi y repitió lo que el armador acababa de decir.  
\- ¿No crees que es algo muy repentino?  
\- No pediré que comencemos una relación, Suga, pero podemos comenzar a salir. Y después, dependiendo de las cosas, podemos formalizar.  
\- Suena bien, Toshi.  
\- ¿Toshi?  
\- ¿Suena bien, no?  
\- Si, Kou.  
\- Estamos en igualdad de condiciones ahora.  
\- Vamos por buen camino, aunque aún nos falta aprender cosas de cada uno... Pero tendremos tiempo para ello, ¿no es así?- comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Suga mientras hablaba.  
\- ¿Para fraternizar con el enemigo? Bastante, diría yo- bromeó con el hecho de ser de equipos rivales y recordó "Romeo y Julieta".  
\- No es fraternizar con el enemigo, es ir enamorándolo lentamente hasta que sea completamente mío.  
\- Tienes buenos planes para el futuro, Toshi- puso su mano sobre la que el moreno tenía enredada en su cabello.  
\- Bueno, si el armador acepta, yo gustoso seguiré el plan.  
\- ¿Qué te haría pensar que no aceptaría tu invitación de enamorarme de ti?  
\- No lo sé, quizá descubras que no soy lo que quieres al final.  
\- Eso lo descubriré sobre la marcha, por ahora, ¿te gustaría retomar donde lo dejamos a medio día?  
\- ¿Por qué no?  
Ushijima agachó su rostro hasta el del chico y besó levemente sus labios. Luego volvió a besarlo, un poco más seguro y largo.  
\- No has dado muchos besos, ¿o sí, Toshi?  
\- Bueno, yo...  
Sugawara se puso de puntitas y pasó ambos brazos por detrás del cuello del capitán de Shiratorizawa. Hundió los dedos de su mano izquierda en el cabello castaño de Wakatoshi y los de la derecha se aferraron al cuello cubierto del número 1. Se acercó lo suficiente para apoyar su pecho en el de Ushijima y sus rostros quedaron casi a la misma altura. Alzó un poco más la barbilla para rozar sus narices y exhalar un poco de su aliento sobre los labios ajenos. Y se acercó lentamente hasta unir su boca con la de Wakatoshi. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse lentamente y los de su acompañante le siguieron el ritmo, algo torpes. Sintió como las manos de Ushijima lo sujetaban por la cintura y luego se enrollaban en su cuerpo hasta abrazarlo y pegarlo a él, sin posibilidades de escape. Los dedos agarraron la camisa de Koushi sin piedad.  
Suga deshizo el beso con una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
\- ¿Mejor?  
Ushijima respondió a su sonrisa y de un empujón lo arrojó sobre la cama.  
\- Espera, ¿qué haces?  
\- No haré nada más, te lo prometo.  
Se acostó encima del armador y lo abrazó con fuerza, sentía los mechones de cabello blanco hacerle cosquillas en la punta de la nariz, el aroma de Suga le inundaba.  
\- Dulce- murmuró- tienes un aroma dulce.  
\- ¿Como a chocolate?  
\- No- respondió sorprendido- como a... ¿miel? ¿Azúcar?  
\- Tú hueles a chocolate.  
\- Por eso te gusta mi aroma.  
\- No me lo recuerdes- ocultó su rostro en el pecho del moreno- lo dije sin pensar.  
\- Eso me dio pie a besarte, no sabía si te sentías atraído por mí como yo me sentía por ti.  
\- ¿Tu?  
\- ¿Quién te manda a sonreírme como lo hiciste? Me destruiste en ese momento. En la mañana. Por eso tuve que preguntar tu nombre. En ese momento, Hinata Shoyo dejó de tener importancia para mí, incluso había olvidado por qué lo buscaba. Sólo quería saber de ti. Me atrapaste completamente.  
\- Fue una sonrisa solamente, no era la gran cosa.  
\- No sabes el impacto que causa tu sonrisa, Kou.  
\- No, la verdad no lo sé.  
\- Es una bonita sonrisa. Me gusta cuando la haces.  
\- Y a mí me gusta sonreír.  
\- Ambos ganamos.  
Suga salió de su escondite en el pecho de Ushijima para poder verlo a los ojos, no tenían un solo rastro de duda, Wakatoshi estaba completamente enfocado en él. Se arrastró hasta arriba para poder alcanzar de nuevo los labios del rematador. Pasó lentamente su lengua sobre los labios entreabiertos del muchacho, el aliento achocolatado de Wakatoshi hizo que Koushi perdiera el control del beso y se lanzara con desenfreno a buscar más de ese sabor extraño y curioso que tenía esa boca ajena. Movía sus labios insistentemente, como si el aire se le fuese en ello, mientras sus manos se aferraban a la camisa de cuadros del capitán de Shiratorizawa. Por su parte, el número 1 se apoderó de la cintura del armador y lo acercó a si hasta que sus abdómenes se unieran. Los brazos de Suga quedaron atrapados entre ambos pechos. El beso seguía intenso y deseoso, pero ninguno intentó ir más allá. Y eso estaba bien. Se estaban conociendo apenas y no pensaban arruinar lo que podía convertirse en una bonita relación por un momento de calentura. Eran adolescentes, pero pensaban con claridad, quizá no en ese momento, pero lo hacían.  
Ushijima se separó con una risa.  
\- ¡Me mordiste!  
\- No lo hice- murmuró inocente.  
\- Lo hiciste, Kou- comenzó a hacerle cosquillas al chico.  
\- Detente, Waka, detente- decía entre carcajadas- Toshi, en serio, detente.  
\- No quiero- pero se detuvo.  
Suga suspiró y se acomodó mejor entre los brazos del rematador.  
\- ¿Hey, Toshi?  
\- ¿Hmm?  
\- ¿Qué harás mañana?- dijo, seguido de un bostezo.  
\- ¿Qué propones?- murmuró somnoliento contra su cabello.  
\- No lo sé, pero aún no hemos abierto la caja de chocolates- respondió y, antes de caer dormido, alzó la vista y le sonrió a Wakatoshi.


End file.
